Un hada para cada bastardo
by Liebeskind
Summary: Si, se había enamorado de esa húngara loca. ¿Y qué? ya era tarde, lo había intentado todo y ella se iba a casar."-Cierra la boca y escucha, soy Lovino Vargas, soy tu hada madrina y voy a hacer tu deseo realidad.-" Solo el amor puede curar sus propias heridas, ¿estás dispuesto a tomar el riesgo? -Pruébalo- solo esa hada italiana lograba volverlo loco. T por lenguaje PruMano FrUk
1. El hada madrina

**Hola, aquí está mi primer prumano *-* espero que les guste, es un one-shot pero si les gusta lo continuo y con capítulos más largos. Por cierto, la imagen de portada no es mía pero agradezco mucho a la artista por un dibujo tan bonito.**

 **Hetalia no me pertenece O.O**

-Joder- dijo acabando otra botella y arrojándola a la pila que había acumulado en las últimas horas. Enseguida tomo otra y repitió la misma acción, sintiendo como el líquido alcohólico bajaba por su garganta sin hacer efecto sobre su condenada cabeza- joder, joder, joder- en ese momento su resistencia a las bebidas de la que estaba tan orgulloso, no era más que un talento estúpido e inoportuno.

-Disculpe- le llamo un empleado de la taberna. El lugar estaba totalmente vacío y solo quedaba el albino, sentado en el rincón más alejado de la barra- ya no podemos servir más y...

-Sí, sí, si - le interrumpió Gilbert incorporándose y sacando su billetera- he venido a este maldito bar por más de seis años, ya sé que es hora de cerrar y quieres que saque mi culo de aquí- espetó depositando unos billetes en la mesa y saliendo del lugar.

Hacía un frio de muerte y no había muchas personas en las calles aparte de algunos méndigos y transeúntes que caminaban apresurados hacia el calor de sus casas. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y siguió caminando hasta llegar a un viejo parque, exhalo el aire congelado que tenía en los pulmones y se sentó en uno de los montones de bancos desocupados.

Se sentía como un montón de mierda. ¿Por qué demonios se encontraba de aquella forma?¿Cómo era posible que anduviera vagueando por las calles como una puta alma en pena por algo tan estúpido como eso? Si, de alguna forma se había enamorado de esa maldita machorra descerebrada y había sido rechazado.

No, eso no era lo que le importaba y él lo sabía perfectamente. Extrajo de su bolsillo el pequeño sobre color lavanda, en frente tenía escrito con letras doradas: **Para Gilbert Beilschmidt.**

No leyó el contenido, ¿para qué hacerlo? ya lo había leído más de treinta veces cuando _ella_ se lo dio. Era una invitación, ¿para qué?, pues para nada más ni nada menos que una maldita boda, _su_ maldita boda. La boda de Elizabeta y el estirado de Roderich.

¿Y qué podía hacer? Lo había intentado todo. No fue hasta que el señorito les anunció que iba a pedirle matrimonio que se dio cuenta de cuánto le dolería no estar con ella, de que los latidos de su corazón no eran a causa de una enfermedad extraña y de que sus amigos tenían razón cuando le decían que estaba loco por esa mujer lo suficientemente extraña como para cargar consigo un sartén a donde quiera que iba.

Pero daba igual, ya era tarde. La boda sería en cinco días y nada iba a pararla. Ni él ni nadie.

Se distrajo de sus pensamientos al escuchar el sonido de pisadas dirigiéndose hacia donde él estaba sentado. Alzó la vista justo a tiempo para encontrarse con un par de brillantes ojos color olivo que lo miraban fijamente, el propietario de las orbes era un chico un poco más bajo que él, de cabello castaño oscuro y un extraño rulo sobresaliendo de su cabeza. El aparentemente menor lo miraba ceñudo.

-¿Quién coño...

-Cierra la boca y escucha- lo calló el moreno con acento italiano, inhalando todo el aire que pudo con sus pulmones y con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas- Soy Lovino Vargas, soy tu " _hada madrina"_ y soy quién va a cumplir tu deseo.

...

Gilbert solo atinó a suspirar, sabía que había gente que hablaba del fin del mundo y un montón de estupideces más, pero nadie le había contado de alguien que dijera ser una puñetera hada. Iba a ignorar al chico cuando recapacito, si regresaba a su apartamento lo único que ganaría seria una serie de interminables sermones sobre las derrotas en el amor colmadas de frases como "ya será la próxima" o "hiciste lo que pudiste". En definitiva era mejor seguirle el juego a un loco que sentir la lástima de sus amigos, no tenía la fuerza suficiente ni el ánimo para fingir ser el chico egocéntrico y despreocupado de siempre.

-Demuéstralo- dijo por fin sonriéndole juguetonamente al menor. Éste lo miró un poco sorprendido pero después puso los ojos en blanco y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Pide algo.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Yo que sé, cualquier mierda que se te ocurra- gruño el otro impaciente.

-Está bien...-dijo el alvino sin mucha confianza- dame una...cerveza.

-...

-¿Qué?

-¿En serio, una puñetera cerveza? Te puedo dar cualquier cosa en este maldito mundo, ¿y tú me pides una jodida cerveza?- le gritó enojado el castaño ofendido por ser subestimado de aquella forma.

-¡Tú me dijiste que pidiera cualquier mierda que se me ocurriera, solo dame la puta cerveza de una vez!- exclamo también enojado el oji rojo parándose para encarar al italiano- mi grandioso ser no tiene tiempo para...

-Ya, como quieras- lo tranquilizó Lovino, mirando hacia ambos lados para ver si no había nadie alrededor. Una vez que se aseguró de que el parque estaba vacío chasqueó los dedos y apareció una botella en las manos de Gilbert, éste se quedó anonado viendo la bebida fría y solida entre sus dedos.- entonces, ¿quieres otra?.- preguntó sonriendo de oreja a oreja por la reacción del mayor.

El alemán no dijo nada, simplemente cayó al suelo desmayado.

 **Fin del One-shot, espero reviews y críticas con gusto, gracias por leer. Si sigo para el próximo capitulo hay FrUk**


	2. El hada y la rana

**Hi- Gracias por pasarse por aquí y darle una oportunidad a este fic, (prometo que no se arrepentirán) y además falta prumano y FrUk en el mundo XD.**

 **Azmine Junet, Kira-writer, NadeshikoHokage, kaname lin-chan y solmysan**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, favs y folows.**

 **Por cierto, este fic NO tendrá lemon, es T por lenguaje e.e**

 **Hetalia no me pertenece.**

Despertó desparramado en su cama, habría seguido durmiendo de no ser por las sabanas que estaban a punto de asfixiarlo enrolladas alrededor de su cuello. Después de zafarse del complicado nudo y por fin respirar con tranquilidad, su cabeza comenzó a palpitarle de manera dolorosa y molesta.

-¿Esta es la jaqueca de la que tanto me hablaban Antonio y Francis?- se preguntó a sí mismo. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Él, el grandioso Gilbert Beilchmidt, ¿con jaqueca? ¿Él, el más asombroso bebedor del mundo, que después de ir a innumerables fiestas y beber como loco no había experimentado la borrachera ni el más mínimo dolor de cabeza?- _Debe ser una broma.-_ pensó.

El día anterior se había acabado las reservas de alcohol de su bar favorito desde la preparatoria, todo por la invitación de la maldita boda de la machorra de Elizabeta...

-La boda...-suspiró.

Al pensar en eso la angustia regreso a su lugar ocupando un espacio en su pecho que solo le prohibía respirar correctamente. ¿Qué pasó ayer? eso era solo algo que quería olvidar. Hizo un esfuerzo por obligarse a recordar, únicamente por el hecho de que la idea de haberse emborrachado aun no le entraba en la cabeza.

...

-Espera un maldito segundo- dijo saltando de la cama y mirando la habitación de su departamento como si estuviera en el país de las maravillas- ¿cómo carajo llegue aquí?- si, se suponía que había estado bebiendo hasta que lo echaron del bar, luego, como no quería regresar a casa, fue a dar una vuelta por el parque; después se encontró con ese italiano chiflado que le dijo que era su hada madrina y...

Casi se le va su grandiosa alma al cielo cuando la vio. Ahí, sobre la estantería donde guardaba sus videojuegos y sus asombrosos discos de música, estaba una botella de cerveza intacta. La misma que el chico del parque había hecho aparecer.

-Kesese, seguro me emborraché y empecé a alucinar.

Pues claro, lo más probable era que al salir del bar se llevó una botella consigo y que de una u otra manera había regresado a su apartamento, después se había tirado en la cama y se había dormido. Era difícil aceptarlo pero era lo más lógico.

\- Si, eso debió ser.

Ya más tranquilo, se quitó la ropa que llevaba puesta desde ayer y caminó en bóxers hasta la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y saco un bote de leche al cual le dio un gran trago; en seguida el líquido fresco hizo que su mente se despejara. Tomó de su ordenada estantería una camisa y un pantalón al azar y se dirigió al baño.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató del sonido de la regadera abierta, simplemente entró al baño y...

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritó un italiano cubriéndose con la cortina del baño.

Una borrachera, bodas malditas y un italiano desnudo, sólo eso bastó para que por segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas, Gilbert se desmayara.

* * *

 **Flashback de Francis**

 _-Francis- le llamó la joven de hermosos ojos azules y cabello azabache a unos centímetros de su oído.._

 _-¿Oui mon amour?- contestó el mayor de cabellos rubios atados en una elegante moño y ojos azules con matiz violeta. No paraba en su acción de depositar pequeños besos en la comisura de los labios de su acompañante que guardó silencio antes de mirarlo a los ojos con seriedad._

 _-¿Me amas?_

 **Fin del Flashback**

-No es posible- se quejó el inglés frotándose el puente de la nariz- Ya es la quinta desde que empezamos.

-Pero Arty, _ami_ \- lloró el francés- no es mi culpa que...

- _Shut your fucking mouth, frog_ _.-_ le ordenó con severidad y dándole otro sorbo a su taza de té.

Si. Él, el hada más poderosa del mundo, Arthur Kirkland; llevaba no uno, ni dos, sino tres meses ayudando al francés más estúpido de la existencia, Francis Boneffoy, a conseguirse una novia. ¿Por qué? ¡Pues porque ese era su trabajo, maldita sea! Él no podía escoger a quién ayudar, simplemente tenía que acatar las órdenes. La mayoría de sus funciones acababan en un par de semanas, lo único que hacía era dar un par de empujones a sus "clientes" y ya estaba.

Pero no, con _"ese"_ tipo era diferente.

Él no tenía la culpa, su magia era perfecta e impecable, como siempre; no, el problema era que esa rana pervertida no podía...

-Arty, - le sorprendió el galo a unos centímetros de su rostro. El inglés casi podía sentir el aliento del oji violeta, atontándolo y nublando su mente.

-¡¿Q-qué mierda c-crees que es-estás haciendo?!- exclamó al salir de su estupor, girando su cabeza para alejarse del francés y de paso ocultar su terrible sonrojo.

-Preo _ami,_ te hablé muchas veces y no me respondiste- dijo con sencillez el otro y luego sonrió pícaro- no me digas que...¿te enamoraste de mi con una simple mirada?

-¡P-por supuesto que no!- respondió inmediatamente- ¿quién se enamoraría de un s-salido como tú por algo cono eso?

-Honhonhon solo bromeaba, _peu grincheux._

-En ése caso deja de hacer bromas tan absurdas y piensa en otro _objetivo.-_ indicó mirando los alrededores ansioso por cambiar de tema- Hey, ¿qué tal esa castaña de lentes? No hemos probado con ninguna de ese tipo, ¿te gustan las morenas? o prefieres...

-Arthur- le dijo serio el mayor- tú sabes mejor que yo que va a terminar en lo mismo de siempre- guardó silencio un momento-Tal vez, simplemente no me va bien con las mujeres...

-Ni con los hombres- le recordó el inglés por la vez en la que habían probado con un chico de universidad, el experimento no resulto mejor que los anteriores.

- _Exiger, ma petite fée.-_ corroboró con algo de sarcasmo por la ofensa.- Eres tan sisero...¿por qué no he intentado salir contigo? Si no me va bien con los hombres ni con las mujeres, tal vez me valla mejor con las hadas.- esto último lo dijo con tono perdido, casi para sí mismo. Esa conducta sorprendió a Arthur, ¿dónde estaba la rana pervertida y burlona de siempre?

-Francis...

\- Voy a caminar un rato, te veo en casa _mon amour._ \- le cortó el aludido, alejándose a grandes zancadas. El inglés lo miró alejarse al mismo tiempo que un extraño sentimiento de dolor se expandía en su pecho.

Si, él se había enamorado de aquel rubio de mirada violeta, ¿cuándo pasó? ni el mismo lo sabía. Solo había pasado. Tan naturalmente como cuando él apareció y le dijo " _Soy Arthur Kirkland y seré tu hada madrina"_

-Pero ese no es el problema- dijo en susurro- porque no importa si soy yo o alguien más, tú nunca has podido ni podrás amar.

 **Fin!**

 **Recibo reviews, follows, favs, críticas y tomatazos.**

 **Hasta el próximo cap.**


	3. Desahogo

**Hola. Esta vez traigo un capítulo más largo...creo. Muchas gracias por los reviews, favs y follows *-***

 **Hetalia no me pertenece.**

-Joder bastardo, solo dame cinco minutos y te lo explicaré todo- le espetaba el italiano, ya en ropa interior, mientras lo empujaba para que saliera de su apartamento. El moreno se agarro del marco de la puerta con una mano a la vez que sostenía el resto de su ropa con la otra.

-No necesito que me expliques- gruñó Gilbert entre forcejeos.

-Ya te dije que no soy ningún puto violador, ¿no recuerdas lo de ayer?- el albino tragó saliva.

Por supuesto que recordaba lo que había pasado: invitaciones de boda, mucho alcohol y un chico llamado Lovino que dice ser su "hada madrina". Eso había pasado. Lo que más le asustaba era el hecho de que el oji olivo había entrado en su casa fácilmente, e incluso se atrevió a darse una ducha en su asombroso baño. La seguridad en Alemania se había vuelto una mierda.

En medio de improperios y gritos de maldiciones contra su asombrosa madre, Gilbert seguía empujando cuando escuchó que alguien venía bajando las escaleras hacia el pasillo.

- _Voy a ver a mi amigo Gilvo_ \- cantaba la voz del aludido- _le_ _llevaré unos tomates y para que sea feliz un hechizo, fusososososo._

Era Antonio, nadie más podía hacer una canción tan estúpida y poco grandiosa. El peli plata miró con nerviosismo la escena en la que se encontraba...es decir, él también estaba en ropa interior. Tenía que deshacerse del italiano. En un ataque de desesperación, giró al chico para que dejara de sujetarse del marco y lo tomó de los hombros; luego, con toda su fuerza, lo empujó.

-Gil, te traje unos tomates para...- el español casi tira todos los tomates al suelo de la pura sorpresa. Su amigo, a quién acababan de romper el corazón, se encontraba sobre un chico en una posición...que dejaba muchas cosas a la imaginación. Es decir, a parte de todo, ambos estaban medio desnudos y sudorosos.

-Toño, esto no es lo que crees- dijo lentamente el alemán. Su amigo era estúpido, pero no por nada era parte del BFT. Su mente podía divagar hasta los rincones más oscuros de la perversidad.- él es mi...

-Compañero de cuarto- terminó Lovino aprovechando l situación.

- _Puto italiano poco awesome y aprovechado-_ maldijo mentalmente- Si, él es mi nuevo compañero de habitación. Me ayuda a pagar la renta.

- _Bastardo, ¿qué pasa con eso de ayudarte a pagar la renta?-_ dijo una segunda voz en su cabeza. Se confundió por unos segundos hasta que comprendió.

- _¿Qué mierda haces en mi mente cabrón?-_ le espetó al italiano.- _Sal de mi cabeza o..._

-Gil, ¡GIL!- llamó Antonio- Estaba diciendo que estoy sorprendido, tu nunca habías querido tener un compañero de habitación...además ¿por qué están en esa posición?

-E-es porque...

-Soy un primo...muy, MUY lejano y...estábamos peleando por el control remoto.

-¡Sí!, Justo eso estábamos haciendo mi PRIMO y yo.- corroboró- así que si nos disculpas- dijo incorporándose y jalándole el brazo a su "familiar" para que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿En serio? ¡eso es genial! Un gusto en conocerte, me llamo Antonio.- se presentó el mayor.

-Díselo a alguien que le importe- murmuró Lovino.

-¿Qué?

-El dijo _buongiorno_ o alguna de esas estupideces italianas- respondió el oji rojo poniéndole una mano sobre la boca del menor para impedir que hablara más.- Como sea Toño, me imagino que tu sabes lo incomodo que es hablar de la familia cuando uno está en su grandiosa ropa interior, así que nos retiramos.- y antes de que el otro pudiera decir algo más, cerró la puerta.

-¿ _Buongiorno_?¿en serio?¿no se te pudo ocurrir algo más estúpido y estereotipado? Para tu información, los italianos tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que saludar a cualquier idiota con un _buongiorno_ -espetó el sureño mientras se vestía.

-Deja de quejarte y habla. Solo te daré cinco minutos, da gracias al hecho de que soy muy piadoso contigo, sino te hubiera sacado por la ventana.- bromeó sin mucho ánimo el peli plata imitando al "hada".

-De todas formas tenía que explicártelo- bufó- Como ya te dije, soy tu "hada madrina" (joder con el puñetero nombre) y me encargaré de hacer tus deseos realidad. Y antes de que pidas cualquier mierda, tengo que decirte las reglas: 1º No te puedo dar dinero, puedo hacer que te den cosas gratis, pero de ahí no paso. 2º...

-¡¿Qué no me puedes dar dinero?! ¿Entonces de qué coño sirve tener un hada?

-2º No puedes desearle mal a otra persona- siguió Lovino con el ceño fruncido- y esto te lo digo porque soy un "hada", no una puta bruja que le lanza maldiciones a cualquier imbécil. Aunque hay cosas que si puedo hacer...

-¿Cómo qué cosas?

-El límite es hacer que pisen caca de perro- dijo el otro con una sonrisa malévola- 3º Mi propósito como hada madrina es hacer que te enamores o ayudarte a que alguien se enamore de ti. Escucha bien, solo puedo **ayudarte**. Nada más. No puedo hechizar a alguien para que se sienta atraído por ti, ni para que deje de amar. Una vez que tengas una pareja estable, yo desapareceré de tu vida y olvidaras todo recuerdo sobre mí.

Gilbert guardó silencio unos segundos, como si estuviera analizando la propuesta del chico. Luego se giró hacia él y respondió:

-No lo necesito.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó incrédulo Lovino.

-Mira, todo lo que dices es algo...un poco _awesome_. Pero no estoy en mi mejor momento para "enamorarme".- no se atrevió a mirar al moreno, nunca se había permitido verse patético frente a nadie, ni siquiera frente a sus mejores amigos. Pero la depresión no se había borrado ni con las cervezas ni con la aparición de su "hada madrina". Y para él eso era muy patético y poco awesome.

-Bastardo, creo que no entendiste algo. Tú no puedes decidir si quieres que trabaje para ti o no, yo solo sigo órdenes y estoy atado a ti hasta que cumpla mi trabajo, por eso podemos comunicarnos con la mente. No me importa si estas o no de humor.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo- dijo Gilbert con voz temblorosa- Tu solo tienes que hacer tu trabajo y ya. ¡¿Cómo mierda esperas que me enamore en este momento?!- quería detener las cursilerías que salían de su boca, pero ya tenía dos días conteniéndose y no lo dejaban en paz.- ¡Mi único y primer amor es una machorra borde que nunca se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos!, fue estúpido de mi parte pensar que nadie le haría caso por parecer una demente nada femenina, pero **¡sorpresa!** ¡La chica llega un día y me dice que se va a casar con el estirado de Roderich!

Lovino no dijo nada, solo se quedo ahí escuchando los lamentos y la frustración desatada de un alemán con un amor no correspondido y que carecía de la habilidad de olvidar con el alcohol. Gilbert en su interior agradeció el silencio en vez de las comunes palabras de apoyo, solo quería despotricar y maldecir todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor, soltar lo que no habría podido con sus más cercanos amigos.

Después de un rato de liberación, el albino apenas si podía hablar. Su voz estaba más rasposa de lo normal y sentía que el aire que pasaba por su tráquea le quemaba hasta los pulmones llenos de flemas. Miró al italiano que solo seguía observándolo sin soltar palabra alguna, incluso se había acomodado en un sillón cercano y cabeceaba por él sueño mezclado con aburrimiento, igual que en una sala de espera. Por un momento sonrió ante la escena enternecido.

-¿Te divirtió el show, campanita?- le despertó alborotándole los cabellos.

-¿Eh? Ah sí, fue divertido verte llorar como un marica- le respondió el chico apartando su mano con un golpe.

-Por tu trabajo debes estar acostumbrado a esto- comentó el oji escarlata sacando del refrigerador una cerveza.

-He tenido un par de chicas lloronas, pero tus maldiciones superan por mucho sus niñerías. Parecías una señora peleando por rebajas en un mercado.- ambos rieron ante la comparación. Es común que después de soltar todo quieras reír un poco. Luego de un rato Lovino habló nuevamente pero con tono más serio- Hay una última cosa que debes saber sobre las hadas.

-¿Qué es?

-La razón por la que ayudamos a otras personas a enamorarse, es porque las hadas somos personas que antes de morir tuvimos..."penas fuertes en el amor" por así decirlo.- dijo como quién no quiere la cosa.

-Entonces...

-Nuestro trabajo es evitar que haya más hadas.

 **¿Qué tal? espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias a: Amazing Tomato, Kira5Awesome, Kaname lin-chan, Amadine, Arrudnim, Mindnight Desperfect,** **por los reviews, favs y follows.**

 **Hasta el próximo cap. n.n**


	4. Aniversario

**Holas- ya casi estoy de vacaciones, por lo que me puedo permitir sacar más rápido los capítulos *-***

 **Bueno, espero que les guste el capi. Este será un especial de...FrUk!**

 **Hetalia no me pertenece.**

- _Fuck-_ gimió Arthur dando golpecitos en la mesa con su vaso de whisky. El siempre formal, serio y bien arreglado inglés, se encontraba desparramado en la barra de un bar en condiciones desastrosas: tenía la camisa medio desabotonada y desfajada, su cabello más implacable que nunca apuntado en todas las direcciones posibles, y unos ojos muertos que escrudiñaban a todos a su alrededor con desagrado.

Pasó su mirada por los diversos grupos de bebedores que se encontraban en el local. Parecía que todos tenían la intención de llevarle la contraria a su estado de ánimo lúgubre. El lugar estaba colmado de reuniones de trabajadores festejando por su éxito empresarial, parejas brindando por su eterno amor, congregaciones de amigos bebiendo alegres por un día más de vida y locura. Y luego estaba Arthur, el pobre diablo que compensa su dolor con unas cuantas copas de olvido.

¿Qué pasaba con todos?¿por qué mierda estaban tan felices?¿por qué "ese" día de entre todos los demás? Sus párpados se hacían pesados y sus ojos se nublaban con la perspectiva de lágrimas amenazando con salir en cualquier momento de debilidad del caballero.

-Perdón por la tardanza Mathias- dijo una voz familiar.

-No te preocupes Francis, solo cuida bien al chico- le contestó el camarero danés en su tono hiperactivo de siempre.

-Arty _ami, ¿_ qué pasa con estas fachas?, no puedo creer que tu mal gusto por la ropa haya empeorado- le dijo el francés alborotando aún más su despeinada mata rubia.

- _Shut your fucking mouth, frog-_ gruño el "hada" pegando más su rostro contra la barra. El galo suspiró, últimamente esa frase era la favorita de su "amigo".

-Solo era una broma _petit_ \- se disculpó rodando los ojos- poniendo eso de lado, ¿qué pasa contigo? tu nunca tomas alcohol, de hecho ni siquiera has querido acompañarme a un bar.

-¿Quién iría a beber con un salido como tú? El más ligero descuido y podría terminar con un puñetero dolor en el culo.

-Arty, eso no fue lo que te pregunté.

-A ti no te importa lo que me pase, si quieres hacerme un favor búscate una novia y enamórate de ella, eso me ahorraría mucho trabajo.- dijo por fin Arthur, usando la poca sobriedad que le quedaba para dejar unos billetes en la mesa y salir de lugar. Apenas abrió la puerta, una ráfaga de aire congelado azotó su rostro; el inglés agradeció el contacto del frío mientras avanzaba a toda velocidad por las calles de Alemania, con un francés pisándole los talones. Por fin su perseguidor le dio alcance y lo jaló de un brazo.

-Arthur- habló serio su "cliente", buscando su mirada que el escondía con renuencia- dime qué demonios pasa contigo, por más que me insultes, tú nunca me dirías algo como eso.

El menor se giró colérico, clavando sus esmeraldas en las violetas de Francis. Respiró tanto aire como pudo y luego exhaló, nunca le había costado tanto trabajo contener el llanto frente a otra persona. Finalmente su rostro se volvió inexpresivo al igual que su voz al hablar, al fin y al cabo, él era un hombre con etiqueta y no iba a perder el control tan fácilmente.

-¿Quieres saber qué pasa?- le espetó acercándose lentamente y quedado a unos treinta centímetros del otro. Francis, ante la poca distancia, podía percibir con claridad el aliento a alcohol del más bajo.- Te contaré una historia y escúchala bien _frog,_ no te la voy a repetir dos veces.

Hubo un silenció tenso, parecía que no había nadie más transitando esas oscuras calles aparte de ellos dos. Por fin Arthur habló:

-Éste era un niño que lo tenía todo: Dinero, fama, fortuna, inteligencia, respeto...no le hacía falta nada, salvo una cosa.- por la mirada del mayor, supuso que éste ya había adivinado que era aquella "cosa". Siguió.- El chico creció en una familia fría, fruto de un matrimonio sin amor, acompañado de tres hermanos mayores que, si bien no lo odiaban, simplemente le ignoraban fingiendo su inexistencia.

El de ojos violetas clavó sus orbes en el suelo. Arthur ya le había contado cómo aparecían las hadas, pero nunca había soltado una sola palabra sobre su vida pasada o el por qué él había acabado de aquella forma. Ahora, unas cuantas copas de más le brindaban toda esa información que, para sorpresa de él, deseaba saber desde hace mucho tiempo.

-El chico creció- continuó el caballero- Enorme fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que los muchos "amigos" que él creía tener lo seguían por pura avaricia y reconocimiento, como si se tratara de una obligación. Huyó de casa arto de su insensible familia y la falsa estabilidad de su mundo; esto, como era de esperar, no le quitó el sueño a nadie. Ni siquiera se molestaron en buscarlo y, al separarse de sus riquezas, apenas podía pagarse un techo o una comida. Él solo pensaba en "acabar con todo de una vez".

Francis tragó saliva al escuchar "acabar con todo de una vez", no se necesitaba ser un genio para comprender a que se refería el narrador.

-Pero entonces llegó ella- dijo con el tono de un soñador- era todo lo contrario a él: era alegre, creativa, fuerte, tenía un espíritu inquebrantable. Era hermosa y no tardó ni un segundo en enamorar al pobre chico. Casi me desmayo cuando, al declarar mi amor, la joven dice corresponderme.- la expresión de su rostro cambió a una dura- Claro, yo no esperaba que ella cambiaría. De un día para otro, todo lo que quería era conocer a mi familia. Yo le expliqué mis razones y a cambio me llamaba idiota por no querer verlos y pedir algo de dinero para sus "necesidades", me odiaba por no darle la vida de mujer adinerada que ella esperaba al estar con el hijo de los millonarios Kirkland.

Arthur ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ahora narraba en primera persona. Su voz comenzó a temblar y a combinarse con gimoteos. No soltaba una sola lágrima. El galo sentía que estrujaban su corazón al contemplar aquella escena con impotencia. No podía hacer nada, no podía borrar el pasado ni mucho menos los tortuosos recuerdos.

-Todo acabo cuando ella se enteró de que a mi familia poco le importaba mi existencia y que no me soltarían ni un centavo aunque rogara. Como todos los demás, ella se fue. Dejé de trabajar, dejé de comer, lo dejé todo ¿para qué hacerlo? mi vida ya no importaba. Incluso sonreía ante la perspectiva de morir de hambre. Nadie investigaría las causas de mi suicidio, simplemente pensarían que soy un vago más que no tuvo ni un centavo para pagarse el codiciado pan de cada día.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. En esa situación ¿qué podían hacer? Francis, dijera lo que dijera, no iba a disminuir la tristeza de su compañero, y Arthur ya no tenía fuerzas para hablar. Recordar "ese día", ese segundo día de la primera semana de invierno, ese día que celebraba con angustia su muerte que, con predicciones más acertadas de las que él hubiera deseado, fue tomada como el fin de la vida de un simple vago sin familia, sin hogar, sin amor. Sin nadie ni nada.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente y solo hasta que las calles se iluminaron con los tenues reflejos de la luna el galo habló.

-Si yo fuera uno de tus amigos, me habría tirado de un puente por no haberte buscado- comentó regalándole una pequeña sonrisa al menor- definitivamente no me lo hubiera perdonado, ¿con quién pelearía si no era contigo?¿a qué otro enano podría molestar como te lo hago a ti?¿con quién más usaría mis chistes pervertidos?¿quién más me miraría con reproche todas las mañanas por levantarme tarde y luego murmuraría regañadientes "Joder, ¿no puedes vestirte antes de levantarte?...buenos días"?- Francis casi se echa a reír al darse cuenta de que, en algún momento entre los casi ya cuatro meses de estar juntos, ese inglés gruñón y sin estilo se había vuelto una parte importante de su vida diaria, tan vital y común como el oxígeno para un ser vivo.

-¿Qué mierda estás diciendo barbudo?

-Lo que digo es- prosiguió el oji violeta revolviendo los cabellos del otro con mirada pícara- que hoy te daré el privilegio de escoger la cena.

El británico miró al francés con ojos totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa, ¿no estaba enojado porque había tenido que ir a recogerlo a un bar por una razón tan estúpida como su pasado?¿no se burlaría de él por encontrarse en aquel estado? Era la primera vez que le contaba a alguien acerca de aquello. Hizo acopio de toda su compostura para no sonreír como un idiota ante la actitud de su "cliente".

- _ **No esperaba menos de una rana tan estúpida como tu.**_ \- pensó- Vamos a casa, haré unos Scons.

 **Bueno gracias a Kira5Awesome, Kaname lin-chan, Gigisu, sayuri. uchicha, SofiaLight y dulcenatzuki19 por sus reviews, favs y follows. Son ASOMBROS S. (si me hiso falta alguien por favor dígamelo y mil perdones :C)**

 **Recibo con gusto reviews, favs y follows, tomatazos, bombas atómicas, galletas, etc. Recuerden que yo me alimento de ellos y me hacen muy feliz.**

 **Por cada review que manden es un scon más para Francia, un tomate más para romano y una sonrisa de satisfacción más para ustedes...bueno, para mí también.**

 **Hasta el próximo cap.!**


	5. De una vez por todas

**Hi!- Perdón por tardar pero la falta de inspiración y de Wi-fi... bueno perdón.**

 **Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

-¡Mueve el culo de un puta vez!- espetó entre susurros una furiosa "hada" italiana empujando a su "cliente".- Llevamos cinco días perdiendo el tiempo solo porque tú, cerebro de patata, no puedes hablar con ninguna chica. Maldición, tengo hambre y todo es tu culpa.

\- ¿Y a mi qué? No te confundas, ravioli con patas, ninguna de esas mujeres es lo suficientemente asombrosa para mí.- mintió Gilbert metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

¿Qué demonios quería ese tipo nada awesome? Puede que haya decidido seguir adelante y buscar otra chica, pero no podía olvidarse de su primer, (y único) amor de un día para otro. Porque si, aunque no lo pareciera, el solo era un frágil humano; un muy frágil y asombroso humano con sentimientos encontrados.

Palpó con las yemas de sus dedos, entre la tela y la basura algo liso y de mediano tamaño. Extrañado, saco de entre un bulto de pelusas, envolturas de dulces y otras porquerías; un pequeño sobre con su nombre escrito en pulcras letras doradas. Su expresión cambio rápidamente de una sorprendida a una sombría, había olvidado que la boda era ese día. Probablemente la Elizabeta Hendervary de la que llevaba enamorado desde que tenía doce años, ya no era suya ni de nadie más que no fuera el estirado de Roderich.

-Ah, qué bueno que trajiste la invitación, por lo menos eres útil para algo, rey narcisista de patatalandia. Tenemos que irnos o se nos hará muy tarde.- le llamó Lovino cambiando el rumbo por el que caminaban.

-¿Ir a donde?- inquirió el alemán tragando saliva nervioso, muy a su pesar sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

-¿Cómo que "a donde? Pues a la boda, idiota- Contestó el hada haciendo eco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Y para qué voy a ir ahí?

-...Serás estúpido, ¡para que te declares!- le respondió el otro como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡Declararme! Estás loco, no puedo hacer que se enamore de mi, ya es muy tarde...

-No es para que la enamores- gruño Lovino- no le has dicho cómo te sientes claramente ¿no? Esta es tu única oportunidad para decirle porque luego estaremos muy ocupados, quiero terminar mi trabajo rápido.

-No tengo por qué decirle...

-¡Maldita sea, deja de quejarte bastardo! - rugió el chico encarándolo como un padre regañando a su hijo- Si un sentimiento como ese se te queda guardado en tu lechoso cuerpo alemán, no serás capaz de enamorarte de ninguna mujer, hombre, animal, mierda o roca en el jodido mundo. Jamás te perdonaras a ti mismo por eso... Además eso haría mi trabajo más imposible- agregó obstinado y negándose a mostrar algún gesto de amabilidad.

Gilbert no pudo objetar nada más, su boca estaba seca y, francamente; su "hada madrina" tenía razón. Así, después de perderse un par de muchas veces , avistaron más tarde de lo que pretendían, el salón primera clase del cual salía una bella música de orquesta que hizo que Gilbert no dudara que los amigos de Roderich se habían ofrecido a animar la reunión. Se encamino vacilante por la acera hasta que el brazo del sureño lo detuvo.

-¿Qué crees qué haces?

-Pues tu dijiste que...

-¿Y te le vas a declarar a una señorita con esa ropa de vago?- el alvino miró ofendido al castaño. Ya le había dejado pasar un par de insultos a su ropa pero...¿cómo se atrevía a criticar a sus _sexy jeans_ favoritos y a su elegante camisa del Bayern?

-Me voy a declarar y luego me voy a ir, no voy a hacer malabares ni a pasar por la cuerda floja.

-No lo digo por ti, ¿cómo voy a dejar que arruines las expectativas de una hermosa mujer en su día especial vestido de esa forma?- y sin decir más, chasqueó los dedos y sus ropas se transformaron en caros trajes de gala de las mejores marcas italianas. Lovino miró a Gilbert de arriba a abajo tan fijamente y con ojos tan brillantes que hasta el alvino estaba llegando a ofuscarse.

- _¿Por qué mierda me pongo así? Es normal que las personas me miren tanto cuando soy tan asombroso-_ pensó para sí mismo ahuyentando de su rostro un ligero sonrojo que en su piel blanca lucía al rojo vivo.- Oye, sé que me veo awesome y es imposible quitarme la mirada de encima, pero por favor admírame más discretamente.- Rió altanero. Lovino apartó la vista de su cuerpo y clavó sus olivos en los escarlatas.

-Estoy mirando el traje imbécil, si yo escojo la ropa, hasta un perro calvo se vería bien. Y ni se te ocurra usar una frase tan vergonzosa como esa para filtrear con una chica, mucho menos con un italiano.- esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad que hizo que un calor irracional recorriera el cuerpo del alvino.

-K-Kesese, lo que tu digas, niño.

Ambos entraron al lugar mostrando la invitación del alemán. Después de presentar a Lovino como su primo lejano a algunas curiosas, (¿para qué demonios querían conocer a ese nada asombroso italiano?), pasaron y se recostaron en una pared esperando a la novia.

-¿Dónde está?- se quejó Lovino que, entre la multitud de personas no veía a la chica.

Gilbert, pensando que estar ahí era una tontería y que lo mejor era ir a casa antes de que Antonio lo viera y comenzara a hacer preguntas incomodas, estaba a punto de sugerirle a Lovino que se marcharan y entonces; entonces la vio. Portaba un sencillo vestido blanco sin muchos adornos, su cabello castaño caía en cascada hasta perderse en su cadera. No llevaba más maquillaje aparte de un ligero brillo en los labios.

-¡Gilbert!- dijo la Elizabeta al divisar a su amigo entre la multitud. Despidiéndose amablemente de sus acompañantes, se dirigió al nervioso par con rostro efusivo.- Sabía que llegarías tarde para decir una de tus estupideces de "Lo mejor para el final"- la húngara lo miró divertida.

-Kesese, tienes suerte de que el grandioso yo se haya hecho un espacio para venir- trataba de hacer que su tono nervioso se no se notara pero...¡Joder, estaba nervioso! y Eli parecía querer empeorar la situación luciendo tan...- _Hermosa-_ pensó derrotado.

-¡Oh! perdón, no te vi- se disculpó la morena dirigiéndose a Lovino- ¿Eres amigo de Gil? Lamento que tengas que soportar al narcisista.

-No te preocupes, se que es difícil pero hago lo que puedo. En realidad me lamento más por no haber conocido antes a tan _bella signora,_ es una lástima que ya estés casada, ¿no te gustaría escaparte conmigo?.- Gilbert en ese momento tenía una cara digna de una pintura. ¿Su dichosa "hada madrina" estaba coqueteando con la chica que le gustaba?. Eso NO era NADA awesome.

Tomó a Elizabeta de la mano y se dirigió a una terraza cercana. A lo lejos, un castaño que tocaba con soltura un piano de cola blanco miró la escena y soltó un suspiro.- _"Demasiado tarde"-._ Pensó sin afectarse por el evento y sin dejar de tocar una bella pieza nocturna.

-¿Qué haces Gil?- inquirió la castaña sorprendida y sin un rastro de enojo reflejado en sus ojos verdes.- No me ofendió ni nada.

-Tú no lo entiendes- dijo con voz rasposa ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? Respiró y exhaló unas cuantas veces para tranquilizarse- _"Ánimo Gilvo, tienes que seguir adelante"_

-¿Gil? ¿Pasa...

-TE-TE AMO- soltó más fuerte de lo que quería y en un graznido tan patético que no era común en él- Todas las veces que me burlaba de los chicos que te gustaban es porque estaba jodidamente celoso, todas la veces que te llamaba machorra es porque me parecías demasiado linda y...bueno, si eres una machorra loca pero... pero...¡Mierda!- Gilbert nunca se había sentido tan estúpido, todo eso por un maldito enamoramiento. Al final simplemente miró al suelo.

-...

-...

-¡¿QUE TU QUÉ?!

-¡¿Nunca te diste cuenta?!-exclamó ante la expresión exagerada de la chica.

-N-no, tu nunca me dijiste...

-¡Pero era demasiado obvio! ¡Sabía que eras estúpida y densa pero esto es demasiado!- hubo unos minutos de silencio antes de que Eli volviera a hablar.

-Bueno pero y-yo no puedo...

-¡Cierra la boca!- espetó, no quería que ella misma se lo dijera, no quería que ella lo viera en " _ese"_ estado.-, ¡yo vine a decirte esto sabiendo que no llegaría a ningún lado, sé perfectamente cuál es mi posición!- hubo otra pequeña pausa antes de que el alvino alzara la mirada. Sonrió amplia y sinceramente a su amiga para luego decir:

-Felicidades.

* * *

-¿Qué tal te fue? ¿se lo dijiste?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y?

-Me rechazo- contestó secamente. Ambos miraban fijamente el oscuro y estrellado cielo mientras caminaban por las frías calles. Lovino bufo algo en voz baja para luego darle al alemán un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

-¿Qué te pasa niño espagueti?- Lovino no contesto y en lugar de eso asestó un nuevo golpe en el estómago de su "cliente"- ¡Deja de pegarme o yo te voy a golpear!- el sureño ignoró la advertencia y continuo dando puñetazos a diestra y siniestra. Gilbert, arto, devolvió tantos ataques como pudo. Sin darse cuenta, liberaba su frustración poniendo cada vez más fuerza en cada golpe. Ambos siguieron peleando sin razón aparente hasta quedar tirados en el suelo llenos de moretones y con los ojos morados e hinchados.

-La próxima vez que no puedas con tu furia, solo llora o grita como un poseído,- soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor- este método va a terminar matándome uno de estos días.

-Kesese, a mi ni siquiera me duele- mintió el alvino aguantando como podía el dolor en su brazo izquierdo. Si su cuerpo le respondiera en ese momento, se habría lanzado sobre Lovino y lo hubiera ahorcado en un abrazo de lo feliz que estaba.

-A-a mi tampoco _cazzo_.

-Oye, campanita.

-...

-Lovino.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?

- _Dank._

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A: Kira5Awesome, Kaname lin-chan y a Gigisu por sus reviews *-* (si alguien me falta por favor avíseme y mil perdones)**

 **Bueno, este capítulo tenía que hacerlo si o si. No me creo que cuando a un chico lo rechaza su amor de la infancia lo olvide tan fácilmente, pero no se preocupen, los siguientes caps. tendrán mucho PruMano y FrUk!**

 **Perdón si es mucho drama pero UvU Y bueno, la chica que molestó a Arthur está a su imaginación.**

 **Recibo Reviews, favs, follows, bombas atómicas y todo lo que quieran mandarme.**

 **Hasta el próximo cap. n.n**


	6. Solución

**Ciao- Perdón por la demora (a l s que me esperaron, si no pues no importa .-.) pero aquí les traigo otro cap. Perdón si está corto pero así me salió.**

 **Hetalia no me pertenece.**

Arthur ahora tenía las cosas claras, después de aquella noche en el bar había formado un plan y estaba más que dispuesto a cumplirlo. Ya no podía quedarse con Francis, tenía que evitar apegarse a él, (más de lo que ya estaba), terminar su trabajo e irse lo más pronto posible. Mientras estuviera con él actuaría tan profesionalmente como lo había hecho con sus otros clientes y al finalizar sus tareas desaparecería sin dejar rastro alguno.

Mientras tanto, el mismo Francis, confundido, no sabía si las cosas entre Arthur y él habían mejorado o simplemente habían empeorado. En las últimas semanas, el inglés ya no parecía tan tenso ni agobiado por sus problemas existenciales; pero por otro lado, se había vuelto más distante e incluso "amable" con él, cosa que el oji violeta no alcanzaba a comprender ni necesitaba. Las diez discusiones que tenían al día se habían reducido a cero, a Arthur ya no le molestaba si lo insultaba por su ropa o si hacía bromas sobre su estatura o su procedencia. Lo peor de todo es que ahora lo llamaba por su nombre.

-Francis,- oh si, sonaba tan mal- deja de mirarme y ve a trabajar.- pidió el hada desde un sofá mientras leía un periódico, imitando a un padre estricto.

-No quiero.- rezongo el mayor sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Arthur dirigió sus esmeraldas de los anuncios de primera plana, hacia él.

-¿Quieres que te despidan? Ya te dije que no puedo hacer aparecer dinero, y no vivimos aquí de gratis.

- _Je ne me soucie pas.-_ respondió Francis en su idioma natal, sabía que el británico odiaba eso. En cambio el otro suspiró.

-Haz lo que quieras, no voy a estar gastando saliva y regañándote todo el día.- sentenció y continuo leyendo. El francés frunció el ceño, se levantó y camino a paso furioso en dirección a su "amigo". Ambos intercambiaron miradas, uno con intensidad y el otro más en forma de reproche por interrumpirlo en sus actividades diarias.

En realidad el galo no tenía la menor idea de por qué estaba enojado, Arthur no había hecho nada malo y sin embargo había algo en su actitud que lo hería y lo ponía de nervios. De hecho toda esa situación era de lo más graciosa. Antes de la llegada de su hada madrina, la soledad no era algo que le afectara, podía estar hablando consigo mismo por horas y eso ya era suficiente para él; ahora eso le era molesto e imposible, le asustaba el silencio y la indiferencia de su compañero. ¿Qué no lo había consolado? ¿no deberían ser más unidos?

- _What happen?_ No tienes que hacer este escándalo solo porque no te gusta tu trabajo.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo Arthur.- el inglés tragó saliva presionado.

- _W-well_ , ¿entonces qué quieres?

-Yo quiero que me regañes, que discutas conmigo y que me llames _frog_.- contestó dando otro paso hacia adelante.

-¿Quieres qué te insulte? ¿estás loco?

-Es mejor que me grites a que no me hables.

-¿E-eres masoquista? Pensé que no te gustaba eso.- se quejó Arthur de repente nervioso, Francis se estaba acercando cada vez más y lo había acorralado en el sillón, con una mano en cada lado.-Maldición, ¿por qué haces esto justo ahora?

-¡Porque quiero hablar con alguien!- respondió el francés alzando la voz.

-¡Si solo quieres hacer eso ve con uno de tus amigos, ellos son expertos en parlotear todo el día!- continuo el inglés imitándolo y dejando de lado su compostura.

-¡ _Non_. Tienes que ser tú!- dijo terminante Francis.

-¡¿Y por qué mierda debo ser yo?!- exclamó el teutón enojado.

-¡No lo sé, solo hazlo!

-¡¿Por qué tendría que hacer lo que tú dices?!

-¡ _Mon Dieu!_ Arthur, escúchame.

Hasta el mismo galo se daba cuenta de que todo lo que estaba saliendo de su boca eran puras tonterías. ¿Qué importaba si lo insultaba o no? ¿Para qué rayos quería pasarse el día peleando con alguien? Él odiaba las peleas, nunca ganaba, (porque era débil), y terminaban metiéndolo en problemas pero, por alguna razón, con Arthur se convertían en algo divertido y necesario. El rubio más bajo no cedió:

-Mira, no sé qué está pasando en este momento por tu cabeza, pero te recuerdo que soy un hada madrina y mi responsabilidad es conseguirte una bendita novia, así que no tengo tiempo para tus peleas de niños.

Francis no respondió nada, simplemente se quedó con la mirada baja y fija en el suelo. Sus pensamientos iban a mil por hora en busca de una solución más conveniente para él. A su pesar, lo que decía el cejón era cierto, su trabajo era conseguirle una pareja y hacerlo feliz... De repente una sonrisa inmediata se dibujó en su rosto.

-Eso quiere decir que solo estarás feliz y actuarás normal hasta que tenga a alguien.

-¿Eh? a-ah sí, supongo.

-Entonces no necesito una novia.

-Bueno, ya sabía que te gustaban más los chicos.- dijo cansado el menor.

- _Non,_ yo no necesito un novio ni una novia porque ya te tengo a ti.

-...

-...

- _What the hell are you saying?!_ ¿Quieres que YO salga contigo?- espetó el otro sin poder creérselo y totalmente rojo de ira y vergüenza.

-No Arty, yo no quiero, **te ordeno** como mi hada madrina que seas mi novia~

 **¿Qué tal? Tenía que escribir algo bonito de ellos dos, todo lo que pongo es angst :(, pero bueno no se confíen conmigo XD Y ya está cerca el PruMano ;)**

 **Gracias a Leo Yasmin,** **AbbyMaidaleno,** **Guerrero-Sempai** **y a** **naysuki chan2** **por sus favs, follows, reviews :)**

 **Recibo con gusto tomates, bombas atómicas, plantones, protestas, críticas, favs follows, reviews o lo que me quieran dar.**

 **Hasta el próximo cap.**


End file.
